


Once Again

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle trying to fix it, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Rumbelle failed communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle leaves Rumple under a false accusation. When she finds out, she decides to try and fix it. But Rumple might have finally been pushed away for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside the Shop

Uncertainty warred within Belle, making her stomach clench and rebel unpleasantly.

A few weeks ago she had told Rumple - under no uncertain terms and quite bluntly- that she needed space. From him _and_ their marriage.

She'd left him, confused and very shocked, inside his shop and moved back into her apartment.

At first he'd tried texting, little messages. _How are you? What did I do?_ Then there was, _I think I'm starting to get it, Belle. I'm sorry for whatever happened._

And now here she was, standing back outside his shop. All because she'd listened to the heroes.

Snow had stormed into the library, full of anger and growling about how Rumple had been using dark magic to try and sink Hook's boat while he and Emma were on an on-the-ocean date.

And yes, Snow had been absolutely certain it was Rumple, who else would it be?

So Belle had stomped into the shop and told him she was tired of it. Of his lies and secrets and betrayal of her trust.

Roughly an hour ago, Snow had called. Turns out that Hook's ship simply had little termites that had taken root since it was always docked.

Emma had seen them the morning after their date. Which was _weeks_ ago.

When Belle had brought that fact up, Snow had claimed that she didn't think it'd been worth mentioning. Then she had casually stated that Belle could take Rumple off the couch now and let him back into the bed again, since for once he'd been innocent.

That was right around the time that Belle had hung up, stripped off her clothes and stood in a scalding shower as she cried for half an hour.

Once again, she'd lashed out at her husband instead of just asking him, and once again, she'd left.

So she shifted her weight from foot to foot and stared intently at the shop door, weighing her options.

If she confessed to the phone call with Snow and admitted that she hadn't even considered just _asking_ him, he'd probably slam the door in her face before she finished.

Absently she fiddled with the old necklace around her neck when an idea stuck.

Carefully she undid the clasp and held it in the light, examining the ancient jewelry. It was old and could really use some restoring.

Slowly she took a deep breath and pushed open the shop door.

Rumple looked up, surprise flashing briefly in his eyes before settling on a neutral and blank emotion.

"Miss French, can I help you?" His voice was cold and guarded, and Belle's eyes watered at his use of her name.

No more "Sweetheart" or - her favorite - "My darling Belle". Probably never again.

Lamely Belle held up the necklace, not trusting her voice.

Rumple took the necklace gently, grabbing it at the very bottom so that their skin didn't touch.

"Old piece, decent condition, no broken links - but it could use a polish and maybe a little loosing up. You do realize this will cost you, Miss French?"

Belle nodded.

"Okay then, it should be ready by noon on Monday."

She knew that was her cue to leave but she couldn't get her feet to move, it was like she'd suddenly grown roots and was planted.

It wasn't until Rumple cleared his throat and muttered a tense, "I'm quite busy, dearie. I'd really rather be alone, if you don't mind," that she moved.

Slowly she pushed open the door and stepped outside, the frozen air a silent echo of her internal turmoil.

~X~

The limited time between their meeting and her pick up day went excruciatingly slow and breathtakingly fast.

This odd combination of emotions made Belle's already frying nerves tremble and she fiddle with the hem of her blue (Rumple had always liked her in this color) dress with a sigh.

She knew that she was stalling as she absently picked at invisible dust on the fabric, but she couldn't pretend forever.

Eventually she'd have to decide whether or not she was actually going in or if she would freeze to death out here.

And so, before she could lose what minimal nerve she could scrape up, Belle pushed open the door.


	2. Mrs. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple talk.

Rumple looked up and let his face fade into a neutral mask, brutally crushing the sharp pain that rose up.

"Hi," Belle whispered softly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

She was nervous, he realized, which made him pause. Belle was many things; intelligent, stubborn, strong-willed, determined and unbelievably brave - nervous didn't define her at all.

Even back at the Dark Castle she'd been annoyingly curious and excited, his growls and snark no match for her natural light and goodness.

But not now.

Now she looked as if she desperately wanted to flee, but for some reason stayed. He recognized the determined glint in her eyes and set of her mouth. She was set out on a mission, not letting her own fear or doubts stop her. Rumple wasn't stupid enough to believe that she'd only wanted a necklace restored.

So what did she want?

Carelessly he put the box containing the necklace on the counter, sliding it across to Belle.

"All fixed, Miss French," his treacherous voice cracked over her name so to make up for it he snarked, "Perhaps you should be more careful with the things you care about."

Belle didn't even flinch. "Yes, I should. And I'm sorry that I wasn't."

Only, she wasn't looking at the restored jewelry that sat, untouched, in front of her. She was looking directly at him.

And with her impossibly blue eyes staring him down, he couldn't look away. Not even when he felt his walls crumbling under the power of her gaze, and when a single tear slipped out of her eye, he gently brushed it away with his thumb.

Her eyes overflowing, she turned and kissed his palm softly.

It burned were her lips had touched and Rumple desperately grappled for his anger, trying to recall the pain and bring it back. Because he wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled brokenly, her pressing once again to his palm.

He withdrew his hand at that, wincing at the little sob that burst past her trembling lips, watery blue eyes once again focused on him.

"What happened?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands to keep from reaching out for her.

More tears spilled over as she whispered, "I made a mistake. Snow came in and said something about you using dark magic to ruin Emma's date with Killian and I just... I just believed her."

Rumple nodded, not at all surprised. Of course he'd be the first person blamed.

"I should have talked to you, I know that," Belle continued, looking like she wanted to reach for him and then changing her mind, arm hovering inches from her side.

He was glad she didn't, though. That would've made saying what he was about to say near impossible.

"I don't understand you, Belle. After all the progress that we'd made, I thought you would've at least let me talk. But you didn't," he took a deep breath, trying to make his voice gentle, "As painful as it is, maybe it's for the best. This could give you time to decide what you really want."

She looked as if she would argue, then paused - her facial expression changing. "And if it's you? Will you still be here? After everything, you would wait?"

He swallowed harshly - his throat feeling choked with tears he refused to shed - and nodded. Of course he'd wait for her, as painful as their relationship could be, he loved her no less. That would never change.

To his surprise she gave him a smile, one that didn't quite reach here eyes and was tinged with sadness, but still a smile.

She slid her fingers against the countertop until they met his, not entwining their hands, but keeping her fingers pressed against his. "I don't need time, Rumple. What I needed was a taste of life without you."

That made him blink. Then stare, and blink again. "What?"

Her smile turned completely bitter. "You called me Miss French."

"Okay?"

Even though he hadn't meant to hurt her with it - which he had - it still didn't explain what she'd just said.

"No, not okay," Belle gave a dark laugh, staring at their barely touching fingers. "Not even a little okay."

Gently he took her hand in his, the need to comfort her overriding his original plan to keep her at an emotional distance. "What do you mean by that?"

Because right now she sounded slightly mad, and Rumple wondered if there was a way to check her for fever without being too obvious.

Belle hated magic being used on her without her consent.

"That's not my name," she rasped, squeezing his fingers tightly. Her voice was cracking and her tears had returned with a vengeance, cascading rapidly down her rosy cheeks.

By the time he'd let go of her hand and made it around to were she stood, a small puddle had formed.

Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, murmuring soothing nonsense as she wept against his chest.

Over and over she apologized, her voice cracked with pain and sorrow.

"I want to be Mrs. Gold again. Please, Rumple. I'm so sorry."

He kept stroking her back, pressing his lips to her hair in a gentle kiss. His own eyes flooded with tears, dripping into her chestnut tresses.

"I know how unfair it is Rumple, I know. And I promise that I'll work on it, work on us... please, love. Let me be your sweetheart."

He tipped up her chin and kissed her.

Belle made a soft crying sound through her nose and pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms tight around him and squeezing.

"You'll always be my sweetheart, Belle. Always."

She pressed her forehead to his and took in a shaky breath, "Can I kiss you?"

At that he gave a laugh, slightly strained and hoarse, but real. An hour ago he was sure that he'd never laugh again. "You're my wife, Belle. Of course."

A little sob escaped at that and before he had time to panic, she was kissing him.

Her tongue licked at the seam of his lips and he granted her access, groaning when she deepened the kiss. A little moan vibrated out from deep in her chest, her head tilting slightly.

Eventually air became necessary and they pulled away, panting harshly.

"I still love you, Belle. And I always will."

"I love you too, so much." Belle swore, standing on her tiptoes for another kiss.

Rumple obliged, cupping her face as they kissed. Belle let out a little mewl at that, pressing her face more into his palm.

"I never want to be Miss French again, Rumple. Never."

A soft peck to her forehead. "You won't."

"I promise that I'll talk to you more, communicate better. But it's a two way street."

Another kiss, this time to her slightly damp cheeks. "Yes, sweetheart."

Belle grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, tangling her fingers in his long hair. "Can we go home now? Together?"

Rumple gave one last kiss to her nose before waving his hand, making them disappear in a cloud of smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


End file.
